When I say I love you, you say you better
by black widow mistress
Summary: "What did you want to talk about Billy?" She asks and he's a little unsure how to say it and he inhales the cigarette and sighs as the smoke escapes his lips. Will/Mackenzie one shot.


First of all, I own nothing except this plot and an extreme wish for these two to just fix things up and go at it or something and thus there is fic. I like reviews :) I posted this over on tumblr last night before bed, so I figured I should finally get around to posting it here.

* * *

It's an hour later than it was the last time he looked at the clock hanging on the wall – one in the morning if he's seeing it right – and for the second time that night his fingers are skimming across his blackberry keys and her name is coming up on the screen.

"Fucking hell" He murmurs to himself as he finally hits the call button and hopes she picks up, or else he's going to have to leave another voice mail and this time he's not high, so he's not sure he'll have the guts to tell her.

"Hello?" A sleepy female voice with a slight English accent answers and he immediately regrets waking her up for his own selfish reasons.

"Sorry, I'll talk another time" He says and is about to hang up when he hears her speak, her words slow and refined and exactly how she speaks when she wakes up – he remembers from the many times he woke up with her in his bed when they were together and his stomach clenches in fear as he ashes his cigarette.

"William Duncan McAvoy, so help me if you hang this fucking phone up when you've already woke me up" She says and he can't help but grin, she's adorable when she's grumpy and half asleep and he can only imagine it.

"I didn't mean to wake you up, I wanted to talk" He says and she's quiet for a moment before replying. Her voice is something he loves, the crisp clean way that she pronounces the words having haunted him for the last six years.

"It's okay, I'm awake now" she says and he hears something like blankets being moved and guesses she's rolling over. "What did you want to talk about Billy?" She asks and he's a little unsure how to say it and he inhales the cigarette and sighs as the smoke escapes his lips.

"I couldn't sleep" He says and he knows it's failed hopelessly and even over the phone she's going to be able to see through it.

"You couldn't sleep, so you wanted to talk... to me?" She asks curiously and he hears the jug go on in the background and his lips quirk, she's always liked tea, he used to joke it was the British in her and she'd just laugh. He sighs again before he answers and grabs the glass of scotch off of the table beside him, his cigarette resting in the ash tray as he takes a sip of the alcohol.

"Well... I dunno Mac, I just needed to talk, and we need to talk and it's been a while and fuck, I'm so fucking sorry for doing this" He says and he hears inhale a deep breath and he wants to say something else but he isn't sure what.

"You're not the one that should be sorry Will" She says softly and it's his turn to sigh. He hates the fact that she still punishes herself for what she did, something that when he looks at it was on the cards – no matter how much he loved her, he wasn't there and she went looking for something else, and found it. He breathes in a sharp breath and tunes back into what she's saying. "I'm the one that fucked this whole thing up, I should never have come back" he hears her say and that's the point where it breaks and where he can't keep himself from saying it anymore.

"Kenz" He says interrupting her suddenly. "Did you ever hear the voice mail I left, the one I left when I was high" He clarifies knowing he's left her heaps over the past year for different things.

She thinks for a moment before replying with a soft "No" which causes him to grin because he finally gets to say it properly to her. Albeit over the phone, ideally he'd like her here, in his apartment where he could say it face to face, but he's a bit beyond that at this hour.

"When I say that I love you, you say you better, when I say that I need you, you say you better" He said waiting for her to catch on. Hoping she would catch on.

"Billy, what are you trying to say, why are you quoting Roger Daltry?" She asks a small amount of hope evident in her voice.

Will sighs inwardly, she's a smart woman but he knows she won't trust it until he says it.

"I never stopped" He replies, and the words come out slow and precise and he really wishes she was there with him, but she's not.

"Never stopped needing me or loving me?" She asks timidly and he almost chuckles, this is a woman who has been to war torn countries and reported some of the biggest stories around, but she's timid and frightened over this, almost unsure.

"Both" He says and he hears her exhale a breath and flop onto the bed – it's something he's always remembered, the way she flops back onto the bed when she's finished talking and this time is no different. "Kenz?" He asks and he's hoping she's still there.

"Fucking hell Billy, you made me wait until now? Dammit, you sent me that message months ago! Give me ten and I'll be there' he says and the call is ended and he's not sure what's happening and so he waits, his glass of scotch almost empty and his thoughts running wild when he hears the pounding on the door.

He's slow and methodical and unsure what to expect, it's almost two in the morning and she's rushed over to his apartment in a flurry, but his fears are abated as he opens the door to the grinning brunette with wide brown eyes.

"You're a fucking idiot Billy" She says and before they know it, she's in his arms and their lips are meeting in a solid passionate kiss.

"I love you too" She says as an afterthought before kissing him again.

* * *

so if you wanna drop me a review, I'd be heaps happy :)


End file.
